


Alien Invasion

by DustyCrow



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Sharing, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eventual Fluff, First Time, Gags, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyCrow/pseuds/DustyCrow
Summary: Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, has been running from Venom for weeks.But tonight he's finally caught.Dub-con elements, in that Peter does not give explicit permission, however he does want it all.First Chapter is pure smut, second chapter will be fluff.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708222
Comments: 22
Kudos: 435
Collections: Marvel Universe





	Alien Invasion

Peter moaned for what was probably the hundredth time so far tonight. Or rather he tried to moan, the solid mass of black alien flesh currently filling his mouth made it hard to utter so much as a squeak. Not that he minded. How could he when the slowly expanding, ebony tentacle presently working his arse open for the last hour brushed against his prostate. Again.  
  
This is not how Peter expected his night to go. He hoped, wished, even begged all higher powers, but never actually expected it to happen.  
  
It started weeks ago, a chance meeting with a human host and alien parasite, a sterling example of perfect symbiosis if he ever saw one. His body reacted immediately, his heightened senses picking up on Venom’s pheromones, and Eddie’s physique adding the final nail to the coffin so to speak.  
  
Then began a game of cat and mouse, or large horny alien and equally horny spider. Peter would be swinging through the city, when a shiver up his spine, not even his spider-sense, would alert him to Venom’s approach. He would swing faster, sometimes losing the symbiotic duo, sometimes getting cornered. He always managed to get away, but not tonight. Tonight, was the exception. Tonight, he’d fallen for such a simple trap he’d laugh if his mouth weren’t stuffed full of alien tentacle.  
  
He was passing an abandoned warehouse when he heard what sounded like a baby crying. He should have realised right away that it was a ruse, when his spider-sense didn’t alert him to anything dangerous, but he still got that hair-raising tingle up the back of his neck.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he was hit from behind. He landed on the dusty floor, stunned as the air was knocked out of him. Then he was being held faced down by a large hand on between his shoulders, his arms and legs spread almost painfully by bonds too strong for him to break when he tried tugging on them. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he realised they weren’t regular bonds, and then a voice behind him hissed “ **Ssspiderrr…you are oursss now.** ”  
  
He should have been scared, terrified even, but all he felt was excitement and lust. He barely suppressed a moan when he felt a large body press down along his, something large and phallic pressing against his arse, slowly rubbing at the material stretched over his cheeks.  
  
The tentacles moved and manhandled him up onto all fours then. One alien limb slid his mask up his face, Peter opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when said limb slipped between his open lips, silencing his protests. His mask had been pushed up just past his nose, keeping his identity safe.  
  
Whilst he was distracted with his mask, he hadn’t noticed the waist of his suit being pulled down, exposing his bare arse to the cold night air. He felt something warm and wet press between his cheeks, teasing his virgin hole when he realised what had happened. He flinched and tried to move away from the touch, a surprised noise barely heard around his living gag. Large clawed hands gripped his hips and held him still as the tongue, or Peter assumed it was a tongue even though it felt extraordinarily large, continued teasing and tasting his entrance.  
  
At first the sensation had been, ah, _alien_ -no pun intended- but as his body became accustomed to it, the more he found himself trying to push back against the symbiote’s tongue, seeking that first penetration. Just as it felt like it would finally push in, Venom pulled back, and Peter felt hot breath ghost up his back, his shoulders, and then his cheek as he caught sight of large pale eyes just at the edge of his vision. “ **Patienssssse little Spider, we will taste you ssssssoon…** ” Venom whispered in his ear, his words causing a shiver of anticipation run along Peter’s body.  
  
Venom’s voice distracted Peter long enough not to realise that there was a thin appendage probing and pushing at his hole, until it pushed past the tight ring of muscle and slipped in an inch, causing him to moan around his gag. The thickness of the tentacle was no more than Peter’s thumb, but even that felt huge, and amazing, and _oh god_ did he want more. Especially when he felt it slither in a bit more until it brushed against his hidden bundle of nerves, and _oh fuck does that feel amazing_. His hips struggled against the bruising grip on his hips, wanting to feel that spark of pleasure again, but to no avail. He heard Venom chuckle deeply behind him as he fought against the thick tentacles holding his wrists and ankles, groaning with frustration.  
  
When he finally gave up the fight, taking deep breaths through his nose, he felt Venom’s breath on his cheek again, “ **That’sss a good little Spider, no more fighting.** ” The slim tentacle inside his hole began to move again, earning another moan from peter as it went deeper, and stretched open his hole a little bit more.  
  
Over the next hour the tentacle would steadily grow and expand, until Peter was almost constantly moaning around his gag, a continuous stream of _moremoremoremore_ and _fuckyesyesyesyesyes_ running through his mind. The tentacle in his stretched hole barely touched his prostate now, staving off the growing orgasm Peter could feel fast approaching, his untouched cock straining against the material of his pants around his upper thighs.  
  
“ **Ssssuch a good Ssspider.** ” Venom purred in Peter’s ear, the praise making his cock twitch. The symbiote pulled his pants down further, releasing his hard member, the cold air a balm to the heated throbbing. Peter feels the symbiote shift behind him before his whole body jerks and he moans at the sudden wet heat curling and smothering his neglected dick. Impossibly, Venom speaks again, even with his tongue currently wrapped around Peter. “ **Come for me, Ssspider, let me tassste you.** ” That’s all it takes for Peter to shout around his living gag. His cock squirts his seed as his hole clenches around the invading tentacle in his arse, and his vision bursts with stars for an unknowable amount of time.  
  
When he finally returns to his senses, he’s been repositioned to lie on his back, his hands now pinned above his head, his knees touching his chest, bending him in such a way as to leave him completely exposed, and the tentacle in his mouth gone. The surface he finds himself laying on is soft and slightly springy, an old mattress he assumes. He gives his bonds a tug and knows instantly that he’s still trapped by the symbiote’s tentacles, his super-human strength no match against the parasite.  
  
His eyes search the dark for Venom’s pale ones, but the gloom is so complete it’s hard to distinguish anything, until Venom’s face is practically nose to nose with Peter, if Venom had a nose. “ **You tassste so perfect, my little Ssspider, ssso good. I want to tassste more of you…** ” and then the ridiculously long tongue is pushing into his mouth, making Peter taste his own cum along with the alien. It’s almost too much and he nearly gags, but then the tongue shrinks and suddenly there’s human lips pressed against his own and it’s Eddie’s face Peter sees when he opens his eyes.  
  
He kisses back for all he’s worth, as the tentacle that’s still in his arse begins working him open again, producing its own slick so it slides in and out in a gloriously divine way. Human hands roam along his body, lifting his top to stroke and scratch along his ribs, then rubbing and pinching at his nipples until they’re hard. All this causes Peter’s still hard cock to twitch again, demanding attention. Eddie’s mouth moves down Peter’s neck, sucking and biting bruises, marking him as belonging to the symbiotic pair. When Eddie is happy with his work on Peter’s neck, he continues down, sucking more bruises onto his chest between biting his nipples.  
  
He keeps going down, down, down his body, his mouth leaving marks as he goes, until his lips brush the head of Peter’s dick, his tongue darting out to taste the drops of precum gathering there. He takes Peter’s cock deep into his mouth, sucking the whole length, and Peter can’t help but moan. The sound loud in his ears now his mouth is free. Eddie continues to use his mouth on him, working him to the edge over and over, but never letting him fall into that glorious abyss.  
  
Eddie pulls off Peter’s cock at the same time the tentacle in his hole pulls out, and he gives out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact, his hips futilely trying to thrust up, seeking release. He looks down and sees Eddie’s smirk, then Venom envelopes him and the symbiote winks, his obscene tongue wagging. He closes his eyes as he feels large claws dig into his cheeks, spreading him open, hot breath heating his hole in the cold air. Just as the tip of that lengthy tongue breaches his hole, he feels a thin tentacle encircle his cock tightly, preventing him from being able to cum.  
  
The tongue works into him swiftly, his stretched hole being able to accommodate the monster with ease until he feels fangs graze his cheeks. A stream of _fuckfuckfuckyessogoodfeelssogoodpleasemore_ pours from Peter’s lips. Venom hums low and the vibrations rumbles through Peter’s insides, stopping his words as he whimpers at the sensation and the injustice of not being allowed to cum. Venom fucks him for what feels like years, using his tongue to hit his prostate over and over, as he keeps up the constant hum.  
  
Peter’s never-ending vocal stream changes from _fuckyes_ to _pleasepleasepleasevenomeddieplease_. Venom seems to take pity on the young hero, and without warning releases his cock from the tight binding. Peter shouts as he cums harder than ever before, his cock spurting ropes of cum onto his own chest, his hole clenching tight around the tongue buried deep in him, and his vision briefly goes dark.  
  
As he comes down from his high, Peter becomes aware that his body has been moved into a new position again. This time he’s face down, his hands above his head, pinned of course, and his hips pressed hard against the mattress, trapping his overly sensitive cock between his stomach and the rough fabric. Even though it’s clearly the sticky black tentacles pinning his limbs in place, it’s definitely a human body he feels above him now. Human thighs enclose his own, human hands roam along his spine, human fingernails rake down his back leaving marks, and it’s definitely a human dick rubbing between his wet cheeks. “Your arse looks so pretty like this, Spider, begging to be fucked by my cock.” A human voice, Eddie’s voice, rumbles.  
  
“Please, Eddie, please…” Peter begs, not sure if he wants more or less. But Eddie doesn’t seem to care either way, as he spreads Peter’s cheeks with his hands, and pushes the head of his cock against Peter’s hole. Sighing with pleasure as it easily enters the ring of muscle, he slides in until he’s balls deep in the hero’s hole. “Fuck, Spider, you feel so good, so hot and tight. Your arse taking my cock so well. Such a greedy hole.” Eddie’s words and the feeling of him deep inside make Peter moan, his voice cracking from overuse.  
  
Peter feels Eddie shift his weight, and the mattress dips on either side of his arms as the larger man places his hands there, holding himself up as he starts brutally pounding into Peter’s hole. The sound of skin smacking skin fills the air, along with Eddie’s grunts and moans. All Peter can do is gasp, as his cock rubs against the mattress, hardening again despite coming twice so recently. The perks of having super-human stamina.  
  
As Peter’s third orgasm of the night approaches, he starts to feel something else pushing at his entrance along with Eddie’s large cock. The mattress dips more as Venom half morphs over his human counterpart. Leaving Eddie’s cock and upper half free but forming his own head and body over the humans. That’s when Peter realises that it’s Venom’s own dick pushing against his hole now. The thought pushes Peter over the edge and he weakly moans as his third orgasm hits, feeling his cock pulse underneath him. Before he’s finished painting the bed with his cum, his hips are pulled up as a hand between his shoulder blades holds his face and upper chest down.  
  
In this new position the symbiote’s member pushes into Peter’s hole, the extra thickness causing him to hiss at the burn of stretching to accommodate two cocks, one much larger than the other. Eddie stops thrusting, giving Peter time to adjust to the fullness. When his muscles relax about the pair, Eddie gently pulls out, letting Peter feel every inch, then slams back in, causing Peter to shout again. Eddie grunts and Venom growls as they keep up the brutal pace, slamming deep into Peter. Only the symbiote’s bonds keep Peter from moving more than a few inches, as the symbiotic pair’s hips slap against his own.  
  
Peter feels surprise when he feels a fourth orgasm fast approaching, as a human hand reaches below him and grips his still-hard cock, pumping in time with the thrusts. Eddie changes the depth and angle of his thrusts, making sure to hit Peter’s bundle of nerves on every pass, and before he knows what’s happening, Peter is cumming again, adding more stains to the mattress below him. He whimpers as Eddie keeps thrusting into him through his orgasm.  
  
Claws dig into Peter’s hips, bruising if not cutting into him, as Eddie's thrusts become more erratic, and his own moans and grunts fill the air with the sound of smacking flesh. With a shout Eddie’s movements stop, his hips flush with Peter’s as he pulses hot cum deep inside the smaller man. When his cock has stopped pulsing, Peter feels Eddie’s head between Peter’s shoulders, hot breath panting against his bare skin.  
  
Pulling both cocks out, Eddie lays down next to Peter, still panting after his exertions. The tentacles holding Peter’s wrists and ankles move him carefully, positioning him to straddle Eddie, his leaking hole brushing against Eddie’s cock, as it twitches with interest. Eddie half sits up to mouth along Peter’s bare chest, tasting the man’s own cum. With a hand on the back of his masked head, Eddie pulls Peter down to kiss hungrily at his mouth, sharing the taste of himself.  
  
The bindings around Peter’s wrists let go, as do the ones around his ankles, giving him the opportunity to get up and run if he wants to, but he doesn’t. Instead he groans and deepens the kiss with Eddie, his hands taking advantage of the new freedom to explore the muscular chest of the man below him. As both men’s cocks harden again, Venom’s claws reappear to grip Peter’s thighs and cheeks, spreading him open as Eddie’s hips lift up to rub his cock against his hole, teasing and pushing but not quite entering yet.  
  
Peter whimpers at the feeling of his raw hole being probed. Venom’s hands lift him up, as the symbiote’s alien member slides along Eddie’s own again, lining them both up ready for penetration. “Wait!” Peter gasps, one gloved hand splayed on Eddie’s chest to keep him balanced, the other gripping the hand at his thigh, his legs quivering as he tries to shift position. Venom growls “ **Ssspider…** ” even as Eddie’s look of lust flashes to concern. Peter takes a moment to steel himself, breathing deeply through his mouth, his eyes closed beneath his mask.  
  
Then, with only a second’s hesitation, Peter pulls his mask off all the way, exposing his sweat soaked hair and flushed face completely, the cool air blissful against his skin. When his eyes adjust to the change, he seeks out Eddie’s and Venom’s gaze, flitting between blue and white. “P-Peter,” he stammers, “my name’s Peter.” His cheeks redden even further, as he shares his true name. Eddie just stares, shocked at the reveal, and at how young the hero is. Venom’s own head moves around Eddie to rub his forehead against Peter’s. “ **Peterrr** ” Venom purrs, his tongue licking up his throat and then into his mouth.  
  
When the symbiote has finished mapping out Peter’s mouth he pulls back to lay behind Eddie once more, leaving Peter breathless. Eddie’s hand comes up to caress his cheek, and Peter nuzzles into it, taking the thumb between his lips and sucking. “Peter, fuck.” Eddie gasps, then as he moves his hand down to Peter’s throat, his finger encircling the man’s pulse and airways in a light grip, all three; symbiote, host and hero moan together as Venom drops Peter onto his and Eddie’s combined cocks, impaling Peter with their flesh, going deep inside him, until he sits flush against them.  
  
Eddie pulls Peter down, one hand still gripping his throat, the other around his waist as Venom holds the man’s hips and begins thrusting his and Eddie’s hips up, setting a brutal pace that has Peter gasping for breaths around Eddie’s hand tightening periodically on his throat. Eddie’s own throat has Venom’s tongue curled around it, flicking at his jawline.  
  
Peter feels impossibly stretched, his overused hole twitching around the human and alien invasion. But every brush against his prostate has his legs shaking. He moves one hand from Eddie’s chest to stroke his aching cock but is stopped by Eddie’s larger hand. “ **No.** ’’ He and venom growl together. Peter’s arm is caught by a sticky black tentacle and twisted behind his back. He can barely keep himself from collapsing on top of Eddie, his limbs heavy after cumming so much in such a short amount of time. “Cum for me, Peter, let me hear you moan.” Eddie whispers, staring deep into his eyes. That’s all it takes for Peter to cum with a groan, his throat vibrating against Eddie’s hand, his cock weakly pulsing his cum onto Eddie’s chest.  
  
The symbiotic pair flip Peter, so his back is flush with Eddie’s sticky chest, their cocks barely out of his tight hole for more than a second, but Peter still moans as they slide back in. Slowly this time, letting him feel every inch. “Fuck, Peter, you feel so good, so tight for **usss…sssuch a perfect mate.** ” Eddie and Venom growl in his ear, his eyelids fluttering as his prostate is rubbed over and over. The lines between pain and pleasure blurred beyond comprehension.  
  
Eddie’s hand is still around his throat, caressing now as Eddie whispers encouragement and praise in his ear, “So good, feels so good Peter, you’re doing so well, so tight, so hot, fuck Peter.” Peter whimpers as he feels Eddie’s free hand grip his cock, stroking it before it can go soft. Venom’s massive hands pull Peter’s legs up until his knees are on either side of his chest, spreading him open as alien and human continue their slow thrusts, always making sure to scrape against his nerves on the slide in.  
  
Unbelievably, Peter feels his stomach tighten again, his orgasm building from all the stimulus and praise. Eddie moves his fingers from Peter’s throat into his mouth, letting him suck on them for a moment before moving down to rub across his chest, pinching and pulling on his nipples. The unexpected contact has Peter arching his back into the contact, causing the cocks in his arse to slip even deeper inside him.  
  
That final touch is enough to push Peter once more over the edge, into painful bliss as he cums for the sixth and final time, his throat too raw to make more than a weak groan. As his abused hole spasms around Eddie and Venom, their hips shudder, thrusting deep as they moan and growl through their joined orgasm, spurting thick ropes of cum inside Peter, filling him with their seed.  
  
While they're still seated deep in Peter, they roll over to the side, human and symbiote arms holding the young man's body close. Eddie nuzzles the sweat soaked hair on Peter's head, then down to where his neck meets his shoulder, placing a chaste kiss there. "Talk to me, Pete." Eddie murmurs quietly against his skin.  
"Mmmm..." is all Peter can manage, his breathing and heart rate finally slowing.  
  
" **Don't worry little Spider, we'll take care of you.** " Venom purrs.


End file.
